Erich von Däniken
thumb|Erich von Däniken Erich Anton Paul von Däniken, (n. 14 aprilie 1935, Zofingen, Elveția) este un scriitor elvețian cunoscut pentru cărțile sale în care a dezvoltat diverse teorii despre existența extratereștilor și despre influența pe care aceștia au avut-o de-a lungul existenței rasei umane. Biografie Erich von Däniken a studiat la Colegiul St-Michel din Fribourg, ca student el s-a ocupat cu studiul de străvechi scrieri sfinte. În timp ce era director al unui hotel elvețian de 5 stele a scris prima sa carte, Chariots of the Gods, care a devenit imediat un bestseller în Statele Unite, Germania, și apoi și în alte 38 de țări.Biografie Erich von Däniken. În Statele Unite, Erich von Däniken a devenit celebru instantaneu, ca urmare a unei emisiuni de televiziune speciale "In Search of Ancient Astronauts" (În căutarea străvechilor cosmonauți) bazată pe prima sa carte. În 1993, postul german de televiziune SAT-1 a început o serie de douăzeci și cinci de episoade, cu și despre Erich von Däniken, denumită Auf den Spuren der All-Mächtigen (Căile zeilor). În 1996, societatea americană de televiziune TV ABC/Kane a produs o emisiune specială de o oră, filmată în întreaga lume, intitulată "Chariots of the Gods - The Mysteries Continue ('' Carele Zeilor - Continuarea Misterelor''). Acest film a fost difuzat în rețeaua ABC pe 26 septembrie 1996. În 1996/97 ABC/Kane a produs un alt documentar, cu Erich von Däniken (văzut pe Discovery). În Germania, cea mai mare rețea TV, RTL, a prezentat acest film pe 26 noiembrie 1996. 7,7 milioane de telespectatori au vizionat acest program numai în Germania. Erich von Däniken continuă colaborarea cu ABC și cu RTL. Astăzi Erich von Däniken locuiește într-un mic sat de munte din Elveția, Beatenberg, localitate aflată la cca. 70 km distanță de Berna, chiar lângă orașul Interlaken). El este căsătorit cu Elisabeth Skaja din anul 1960. Are o fiică, Cornelia (n. 1963) și doi nepoți. Von Däniken este bucătar amator și iubitor al vinurilor de Bordeaux. În 1998, Erich von Däniken a fondat AAS RA - Asociația de Arheologie, Astronautică și Cercetare SETI, care publică în revista engleză Legendary Times ™ rapoarte despre cele mai recente cercetări în domeniul paleo-SETI.Obiectivele AAS RA Teorii controversate A fost unul dintre primii autori care au lansat ipoteza intervenției extraterestre în viața pământeană, începând cu perioada preistorică. Legat de aceasta, Daniken face nenumărate călătorii pentru a dovedi teoria. În mare parte își bazează scrierile pe descoperirile unor obiecte extrem de avansate tehnologic pentru a fi create în epoca respectivă. În această categorie el enumeră Pilonul de fier de la Delhi, lentile extrem de fin șlefuite, monumente precum piramidele, harta amiralului turc Piri Reis Operă A scris 27 cărți care au fost traduse în peste 20 de limbi și s-au vândut mai mult de 60 de milioane de exemplare, iar documentare și aparițiile TV au fost vizionate în întreaga lume. * 1968 Chariots of the Gods?of the Gods?": Știință sau șarlatanism? de Robert Sheaffer * 1969 Erinnerungen an die Zukunft Rätsel der VergangenheitErinnerungen an die Zukunft, Econ-Verlag, Düsseldorf-Wien. Tradusă în România: Amintiri despre viitor (Enigme nedezlegate ale trecutului), Editura Politică, București, 1970 * 1970 Gods from Outer Space (Putnam and Bantam Books) * 1972 The gold of the gods (Putnam and Bantam Books) * 1973 In Search of Ancient Gods : My Pictorial Evidence for the Impossible (Putnam and Bantam Books) * 1974 Miracles of the Gods : A New Look at the Supernatural (Putnam and Bantam Books) * 1977 Von Daniken's Proof ''(Putnam and Bantam Books) * 1978 ''Im Kreuzverhör '' * 1979 ''Signs of the Gods ''(Putnam and Bantam Books) * 1981 ''Pathways to the Gods : The Stones of Kiribati (Putnam and Bantam Books) * 1982 The Gods and Their Grand Design : The Eighth Wonder of the World * 1983 Ich liebe die ganze Welt '' * 1984 ''Der Tag an dem die Götter kamen '' * 1985 ''Habe ich mich geirrt? '' * 1987 ''Wir alle sind Kinder der Götter '' * 1990 ''Die Spuren der Außerirdischen '' * 1991 ''Die Steinzeit war ganz anders '' * 1991 ''Die Rätsel im alten Europa '' * 1992 ''Der Götterschock * 1993 Raumfahrt im Altertum '' * 1993 ''Das Erbe von Kukulkan '' * 1994 ''Auf den Spuren der All-Mächtigen '' * 1996 ''The Eyes of the Sphinx (BERKELEY BOOKS, New York) * 1997 The Return of the Gods - Evidence of Extraterrestrial Visitations. (ELEMENT BOOKS, London and New York) * 1998 The Arrival of the Gods - Revealing the Alien Landing Sites of Nazca. (ELEMENT BOOKS, New York and London) * 2000 Odyssey of the Gods - An Alien History of Ancient Greece. (ELEMENT BOOKS, New York, London. Available May 2000) * 2002 The Gods Were Astronauts: Evidence of the True Identities of the Old Gods. (Vega Books, London) Legături externe *Situl oficial al lui Von Daniken Bibliografie *Chariots of the Gods? is currently published by Bantam Books, New York. Page numbers refer to Bantam edition. *Erich Von Daniken's Genesis, New York Sunday Times Book Review. March 31 , 1974 *National Enquirer, March 17, 1974 Referințe *https://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erich_von_D%C3%A4niken Vezi și * W. Raymond Drake * Billy Meier Categorie:Ufologi Categorie:Cercetătorii Categorie:Astronauți antice